starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Coruscant and the Core Worlds
Coruscant and the Core Worlds, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2003 roku i jego autorami są Craig Robert Carey, Chris Doyle, Jason Fry, Paul Sudlow, John Terra i Daniel Wallace. ''Zawartość: *Introduction: The Bright Center of Your Campaign **Something for Everyone **A World for Heroes ***A Campaign on Coruscant ****Rise of the Empire Era ****Rebellion Era ****The New Jedi Order Era **Coruscant and Beyond *Coruscant **Description **History **People **Locations ***Skyhooks ***The Imperial Palace ***Glitannai Esplanade ***The Galactic Senate Chamber ***The Jedi Temple ***The Western Sea ***The Coruscant Opera House ***Skydome Botanical Gardens ***Westport ***The Calocour Heights ***Column Commons ***The Southern Underground ***The Invisible Sector ***Garbage Pits ***Orbital Mirrors ***WeatherNet ***The Polar Ice Caps ***Xizor's Castle ***Petrax Historic Quarter ***Galactic Museum ***Monument Plaza ***Grand Reception Hall ***The Kallarak Amphitheater ***The University of Coruscant ***Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition ***Royal Icqui Aquaria ***The Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals ***Dexter's Diner ***Zlato's Place ***The Outlander ***Gartro Rookery ***The Ice Crypts ***East Minor and Trophill Gardens ***The Factory District ***PCBU ***Coruscant Survival Kit ***Racing Wings ***Hot Rod Airspeeder (typical) ***Death Stick ***Spot-On Locator ***Suppressor Riot Rifle **For the GM ***Adventures ****High Society *****A Night at the Opera *****Panic in the Plaza *****Murder at the Heights *****Unhooked Skyhook *****The Price of Fame *****A Capital Dogfight *****Always a Bigger Fish *****Something in the Water *****Lost and Lost ****Down in the Dregs *****Deeper and Deeper *****Every Droid Has Its Day *****A Whole New World *****Mayhem at 2,000 Meters *****Love, Ortolan Style *****Late Shift at Dex's *****Powerhouse *****Unearthing Evil *****Troglodyte Terror *****Stratt Catchers **Allies and Antagonists ***Calder Brya ***Trey Duna ***Shasheva Astopone ***Major Potiphar Migg ***Quetemoor ***New Species: Mugaari ***Beuga Odell ***Volven Roxe ***Mal Coramma ***Mazumoda ***Archa Sabis ***Jeseej ***New Species: Sljee ***Nibber Swoo ***Lieutenant Ia ***Zip Beeline ***Dexter Jettster ***WA-7 ***Anniha Nega ***Trunks Bibo ***Murble and Fierce ***Lexia Ginorra ***Zesi Phinx ***Ra-Zyrth ***Reina March ***Senator Canny Mandary Bertar ***Air Marshal Cargeloch ***Ocka Dwei ***Tuchap ***Master Shaper Gengi Tung ***New Creature: Umrach ***New Creature: Gartro ***New Creature: Cthon ***New Creature: Stratt ***New Droid: Construction Droid ***Labor Droid: ASP Series *Abregado-rae **Description **History **People **Locations ***Abregado-rae Spaceport ***Gilt Gushers ***Gados Floatboat **For the GM ***Adventures ****Mercy Mission ****Extermination! ****Topple the Tundei ***Allies and Antagonists ****Trarr ****Shelov ****New Species: Gados ****New Species: Moocher ****Queen Moocher *Alderaan **Description **History **People **Locations ***Crevasse City ***Aldera ***The Killik Mounds ***The Graveyard **For the GM ***Adventures ****Codename: Restoration ****The Alderaan-Belgaroth Run ***Allies and Antagonists ****Lorac Nonnaihr ****Shadowcloak ****Milessa Kand ****New Feat: Nature Affinity ****Christoph Jam ****New Creature: Thranta *Anaxes **Description **History **People **Locations ***Anaxes Citadel ***Sirpar Hills ***Pols Anaxes ***Anaxes Groundcoach ***Pols Anaxes Airspeeder **For the GM ***Adventures ****At the Heart of the Citadel ****The Needle in the Nerfsteaks ****Anaxes Masquerade ***Allies and Antagonists ****Pash Galae ****Arhul Holt ****Hilas Bannock ****New Creature: Keffi *Belgaroth **Description **History **People **Locations ***Upside ***Belgar ***Xot's Megabar ***The Scrapyard **For the GM ***Adventures ****An Unexpected Stop ****A-Hunting We Will Go ****Let's Pick through Garbage! ***Allies and Antagonists ****Lieutenant Brivyl Goss ****New Creature: Droidbreaker *Brentaal **Description **History **People **Locations ***The Trade Hall ***Alfex Cargo Stacks ***The Favis Resort ***HoloNet Relay Station ***Cargo Container Loader **For the GM ***Adventures ****HoloNet Down ****Stacked Deck ****Sun Storm ***Allies and Antagonists ****Surl ****Barthos Okeefe ****Fellion ****New Creature: Kundril *Caamas **Description **History **People **Locations ***Refuge City ***Bothan Debris, Inc. ***Alien Jungle ***Ruined Jedi Temple ***Shield Generator Stations **For the GM ***Adventures ****Exploration ****Verifying the Document ****The Missing Scientist ***Allies and Antagonists ****Ish'tay ****Tosk-tar'ilya ****Elek D'cel ****New Creature: Mutated Behemoth ****New Creature: Thornsniper Plant *Chandrila **Description **History **People **Locations ***Hanna ***Brionelle Academy and the Imperial Garrison ***Hanna Wild Game Reserve ***Datadagger **For the GM ***Adventures ****Poison Politics ****The Hunt Is On ****Vilthar's Goodbye ***Allies and Antagonists ****Jovive Centi ****Tristan Pex ****Ratambo Gale ****New Creature: Squall ****New Creature: Cairnmog *Corellia **Description **History **People **Locations ***Coronet ***The Gold Beaches ***CEC Shipyards ***Groola's Place **For the GM ***Adventures ****Such a Deal! ****The Wreck of Boolarg ****Unfriendly Competition ***Allies and Antagonists ****Eryk Kroogar ****Gilflyn ****Groola ****New Creature: Spukamas *Corulag **Description **History **People **Locations ***Imperial Academy ***Sienar Advanced Research Division ***Abersaith Aviary ***Crullov City ***TIE/Ad Defender Prototype **For the GM ***Adventures ****Strike Breakers ****Escaping the Birdcage ****TIE Acquisition ***Allies and Antagonists ****Colonel Hadis Ato ****Reni Wajetta ****Zafiel Snopps ****New Creature: Bulfus *Drall **Description **History **People **Locations ***The Boiling Sea ***The Luminous Gardens ***Meccha ***The Caverns of Drall ***Flashstick ***Dim Googles ***Vitapill **For the GM ***Adventures ****Locating Meloria ****Information Gathering ***Allies and Antagonists ****Duchess Sarella ****Wingrider Elamm ****Meloria ****New Creature: Ibbot *Duro **Description **History **People **Locations ***Bburru Station ***Event Horizon ***Duro Starshipwright Shipyards ***Duro Delta Twelve Orbital Shipyard ***New Creature: Mutant Fefze Beetle **For the GM ***Adventures ****All the Admiral's Men ****Murder, Imported ***Allies and Antagonists ****Formmn Badees ****Clawfish ****Til ****DDF E-Wing ****DDF Dagger-D *Esseles **Description **History **People **Locations ***Calamar ***Terril Naval Base ***Esprix Estate ***Togatto Speedway ***Fort Cravus **New Feats ***Bureaucratic Flair ***Headstrong ***High Culture ***Living History **For the GM ***Adventures ****Going Gangbusters ****A Taxing Party ****The Esseles Bombers ***Allies and Antagonists ****Garthus Hal ****Deena Mipps ****Luthus Ferlani ****Chiba DR-10 *Fresia **Description **History **People **Locations ***Coromon Islands ***Cerise Fog Debris Field ***Incom I-7 Howlrunner **For the GM ***Adventures ****The X-Drone Dump ****Toe to Toe ***Allies and Antagonists ****Colonel Faltun Garr ****Riun Riev ****Scay Danson ****New Creature: Coromon Headhunter *Galantos **Description **History **People **Locations ***Gal'fian'deprisi ***Net'lseb Toli Park ***Black Hammer Pirate Base ***Vert'bo Airship **For the GM ***Adventures ****Gelquake! ****Hammer into Anvil ****Restoration ***Allies and Antagonists ****Jobath Knox ****Brabe ****Stima Ardella ****New Species: Fia ****New Creature: Skree-skater *Kuat **Description **History **People **Locations ***Kuati Space Stations ***Kuat City ***Kuat Drive Yards **For the GM ***Adventures ****A Plague on Both Your Houses ****X Marcus the Spot ****Upper Echelons ***Allies and Antagonists ****Marcus Sione ****Beekly Grimlok ****Lucius Rothingham ****Captain Anton Kale ****KDY-4 Series Tech Droid *Metellos **Description **History **People **Locations ***Moridebo District ***Stratablock 7 ***Ciuray Sea and the Hellwell **For the GM ***Adventures ****Early Retirement ****Race to the Prize ***Allies and Antagonists ****Hynla ****Lowal Pulse ****Rinn Renado ****New Creature: Steep *New Plympto **Description **History **People **Locations ***Phemiss ***The Hajial Chase ***The Karsten Moon ***The Rikknit Harvest ***New Feat: Brachiation **For the GM ***Adventures ****High above the Hajial ****Showdown on the Karsten Moon ***Allies and Antagonists ****Xant Flashheel ****Maki Salak ****Glarc Leapfar ****New Species: Nosaurian ****New Creature: Rikknit *Nubia **Description **History **People **Locations ***Nuba City ***Tallera Downs ***The Nubian Palace ***The Solar Gardens ***Hover Boots ***Nubian Cloudbus **For the GM ***Adventures ****Crop Circles ****A Day at the Races ***Allies and Antagonists ****Prall the Hutt ****Dace Wilder ****Deja ****Floating Archidia ****New Creature: Armadid *N'zoth **Description **History **People **Locations ***Giat Nor ***Hariz ***The Valley of Rejection ***Disguise Kit **For the GM ***Adventures ****Extreme Breaking and Entering ****Painful Rejection ****Claws of N'zoth ***Allies and Antagonists ****Minister Zorbazat Xong ****Habbala Brupt ****New Creature: Siringana *Ralltiir **Description **History **People **Locations ***Grallia Spaceport ***Black Sun Fortress ***Jumper Quarries ***Armored Speedertruck **For the GM ***Adventures ****Black Sun Rising ****Doctor's Orders ****Payload ***Allies and Antagonists ****Bosrik Mak-Ageejay ****Stubble Trel ****Shal'mak ****New Creature: Casting Hawk *Recopia **Description **History **People **Locations ***Scapio ***Hinder Market ***Tuldok Ranch ***Mallif Cove **New Prestige Class: Seyugi Dervish ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Martial Arts ****Smite ****Improved Alertness ****Uncanny Speed **For the GM ***Adventures ****Pecoppi Hunt ****Dervish Delights ***Allies and Antagonists ****Tama Burr ****Razi Khan ****Gull Tuldok ****New Creature: Krendel *Rhinnal **Description **History **People **Locations ***Rhire ***State Medical Academy ***Jedi Chapter House ***Zirfan Glacier ***V-Fin Submersible Icebreaker **For the GM ***Adventures ****Frozen In Time ****Quarantine ***Allies and Antagonists ****Berra Sane ****Dr. Garven Meccamitta ****Imono Durshana ****New Creature: Firehead ****New Creature: Tenticulon *Sacorria **Description **History **People **Locations ***Sarcophagus ***Dorthus Tal Prison ***Dorthus Tal City ***Watchtower Base ***Sacorria Central Spaceport **For the GM ***Adventures ****All for Love ****Jailbreak! ****Shoo Fly, Don't Bother Me ****A Grave Errand ****New Creature: Sacorrian Grain Fly ***Allies and Antagonists ****Colonel Kedar Blackgate ****Major Astar Vangor *Selonia **Description **History **People **Locations ***Cloudland Peaks ***Shevo Banks ***Selonian Cone Ship **For the GM ***Adventures ****Skip and a Jump ****Den Bones, Den Bones ***Allies and Antagonists ****Shaclor ****Neic Norim ****Fulin Gor *Talus, Tralus, Centerpoint Station **Description **History **People **Locations ***Qaestar Town ***Sea of Jarad ***Hollowtown ***Hunting the Styanax **For the GM ***Adventures ****Qaestar Missteps ****An Offer You'd Better Not Refuse ****Beneasth the Spine ****Killing a Legend ****Salvage Mission ****A Double Worlds Campaign ***Allies and Antagonists ****Gentius Parl ****Magalak ****New Weapon: Selonian Glaive ****Van Jahan Surgoth ****Zyne Kinahay ****New Creature: Dimlurker ****New Creature: Styanax *Velusia **Description **History **People **Locations ***Mount Hollow ***Khlor's Hideout ***Magna Bolas **For the GM ***Adventures ****Missing Aquascout ****Escape From Khlor's Island ***Allies and Antagonists ****Khlor, Bounty Hunter ****Vilhona ****New Creature: Velusian Fursnake ****New Species: Aquar ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Core Worlds - mapa *Coruscant - dane planety *Coruscant - mapa (okolice Pałacu Imperialnego) *Police Cruiser Backup Unit - dane pojazdu *Racing Wing - dane pojazdu *Hot Rod Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Merr-Sonn R-88 Suppressor Riot Rifle - dane broni *Calder Brya - dane postaci *Trey Duna - dane postaci *Shasheva Astopone - dane postaci *Major Potiphar Migg - dane postaci *Quetemoor - dane postaci *Mugaari - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Beuga Odell - dane postaci *Volven Roxe - dane postaci *Mal Coramma - dane postaci *Mazumoda - dane postaci *Archa Sabis - dane postaci *Jeseej - dane postaci *Sljee - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nibber Swoo - dane postaci *Lieutenant Ia - dane postaci *Zip Beeline - dane postaci *Dexter Jettster - dane postaci *WA-7 - dane droida *Anniha Nega - dane postaci *Trunks Bibo - dane postaci *Murble - dane postaci *Fierce - dane postaci *Lexia Ginorra - dane postaci *Zesi Phinx - dane postaci *Ra-Zyrth - dane postaci *Reina March - dane postaci *Senator Canny Mandary Bertar - dane postaci *Air Marshal Cargeloch - dane postaci *Ocka Dwei - dane postaci *Tuchap - dane postaci *Master Shaper Gengi Tung - dane postaci *Umrach - dane zwierzęcia *Gartro - dane zwierzęcia *Cthon - dane zwierzęcia *Stratt - dane zwierzęcia *Construction Droid - dane droida *ASP Series - dane droida *Abregado-rae - dane planety *Abregado-rae - mapa (port kosmiczny) *Gados Floatboat - dane pojazdu *Trarr - dane postaci *Shelov - dane postaci *Gados - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Moocher - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Queen Moocher - dane postaci *Alderaan - dane planety *The Spacer Quarter, Aldera, Alderaan - mapa *Lorac Nonnaihr - dane postaci *Shadowcloak - dane urządzenia *Milessa Kand - dane postaci *Christoph Jam - dane postaci *Thranta - dane zwierzęcia *Anaxes - dane planety *Grand Piazza of Anaxes Citadel - mapa *Anaxes Groundcoach - dane pojazdu *Pols Anaxes Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Pash Galae - dane postaci *Arhul Holt - dane postaci *Hilas Bannock - dane postaci *Keffi - dane zwierzęcia *Belgaroth - dane planety *Lieutenant Brivyl Goss - dane postaci *Belgar Spaceport - mapa *Droidbreaker - dane zwierzęcia *Travis Motors Starlifter - dane pojazdu *Alfex Cargo Stacks, Brentaal - mapa *Surl - dane postaci *Barthos Okeefe - dane postaci *Fellion - dane postaci *Kundril - dane zwierzęcia *Shield Generator Station #14 - mapa *Ish'tay - dane postaci *Tosk-tar'ilya - dane postaci *Elek D'cel - dane postaci *Mutated Behemoth - dane zwierzęcia *Thornsniper - dane zwierzęcia *Hanna City, Chandrilla - mapa *Datadagger - dane urządzenia *Jovive Centi - dane postaci *Tristan Pex - dane postaci *Ratambo Gale - dane postaci *Squall - dane zwierzęcia *Cairnmog - dane zwierzęcia *Corellia - dane planety *Groola's Place - mapa *Eryk Kroogar - dane postaci *Gilflyn - dane postaci *Groola - dane postaci *Spukamas - dane zwierzęcia *Corulag - dane planety *Sienar Fleet Systems Installation, Corulag - mapa *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/Ad x7 Prototype - dane statku kosmicznego *Colonel Hadis Ato - dane postaci *Reni Wajetta - dane postaci *Zafiel Snopps - dane postaci *Bulfus - dane zwierzęcia *Drall - dane planety *Flashstick - dane urządzenia *Dim Googles - dane urządzenia *Meloria's Island Sanctuary - mapa *Vitapill - dane medykamentu *Duchess Sarella - dane postaci *Wingrider Elamm - dane postaci *Meloria - dane postaci *Ibbot - dane zwierzęcia *Duro - dane planety *Event Horizon - mapa kantyny *Mutant Fefze Beetle - dane zwierzęcia *Duro Delta Twelve - mapa *Formmn Badees - dane postaci *Clawfish - dane postaci *Til - dane postaci *Duro Defense Force E-Wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Duro Defense Force Dagger-D Police Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Esseles - dane planety *Esseles: Imperial Conference Center - mapa *Garthus Hal - dane postaci *Deena Mipps - dane postaci *Luthus Ferlani - dane postaci *Chiba DR-10 - dane droida *Fresia - dane planety *Fresia: Coromon Islands - mapa *Incom Corporation I-7 Howlrunner - dane statku kosmicznego *Colonel Faltun Garr - dane postaci *Riun Riev - dane postaci *Scay Danson - dane postaci *Coromon Headhunter - dane zwierzęcia *Galantos - dane planety *Galantos: Gar'glum Sea - mapa *Vert'bo Airship - dane statku atmosferycznego *Jobath Knox - dane postaci *Brabe - dane postaci *Stima Ardella - dane postaci *Fia - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Skree-skater - dane zwierzęcia *Kuat - dane planety *Kuat Drive Yards Orbital Array - mapa *Marcus Sione - dane postaci *Beekly Grimlok - dane postaci *Lucius Rothingham - dane postaci *Captain Anton Kale - dane postaci *KDY-4 Series Tech Droid - dane droida *Metellos - dane planety *Moridebo District, Metellos - mapa *Hynla - dane postaci *Lowal Pulse - dane postaci *Rinn Renado - dane postaci *Steep - dane zwierzęcia *New Plympto - dane planety *Phemiss, New Plympto - mapa *Tree-Claw - dane narzędzia do wspinania *Harvest Blade - dane narzędzia *Xant Flashheel - dane postaci *Maki Salak - dane postaci *Glarc Leapfar - dane postaci *Nosaurian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rikknit - dane zwierzęcia *Nubia - dane planety *Tallera Downs - mapa *Nubian B4 Cloudbus - dane statku kosmicznego *Prall the Hutt - dane postaci *Dace Wilder - dane postaci *Deja - dane postaci *Archidia - dane rośliny *Armadid - dane zwierzęcia *N'zoth - dane planety *N'Yoth: Haziz Downside - mapa *Disguise Kit - dane zestawu szpiegowskiego *Minister Zorbazat Xong - dane postaci *Habbala Brupt - dane postaci *Siringana - dane zwierzęcia *Ralltiir - dane planety *Below the Black Sun Fortress - mapa *Ralltir Securities Armored Speeder - dane pojazdu *Bosrik Mak-Ageejay - dane postaci *Stubble Trel - dane postaci *Shal'mak - dane postaci *Casting Hawk - dane zwierzęcia *Recopia - dane planety *Seyugi Compound, Recopia - mapa *The Seyugi Dervish - tabela *Tama Burr - dane postaci *Razi Khan - dane postaci *Gull Tuldok - dane postaci *Krendel - dane zwierzęcia *Rhinnal - dane planety *V-Fin Submersible Icebreaker - dane pojazdu/statku wodnego *Rhinnal - mapa *Berra Sane - dane postaci *Dr. Garven Meccamitta - dane postaci *Imono Durshana - dane postaci *Firehead - dane zwierzęcia *Tenticulon - dane zwierzęcia *Sacorria - dane planety *Dorthus Tal Prison - mapa *Sacorrian Grain Fly - dane zwierzęcia *Colonel Kedar Blackgate - dane postaci *Major Astar Vangor - dane postaci *Selonia - dane planety *Gray Cove Den - mapa *Selonian Cone Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Shaclor - dane postaci *Neic Norim - dane postaci *Fulin Gor - dane postaci *Talus - dane planety *Tralus - dane planety *Centerpoint Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Qaestar Town, Talus - mapa *Centerpoint Station - schemat *Gentius Parl - dane postaci *Magalak - dane postaci *Selonian Glaive - dane broni *Van Jahan Surgoth - dane postaci *Zyne Kinahay - dane postaci *Dimlurker - dane zwierzęcia *Styanax - dane zwierzęcia *Magna Bolas - dane broni *Khlor - dane postaci *Khlor's Island - mapa *Vilhona - dane postaci *Velusian Fursnake - dane zwierzęcia *Aquar - dane gatunku inteligentnego ''Credits: *Designers - Craig R. Carey, Chris Doyle, Jason Fry, Paul Sudlow, John Terra, Daniel Wallace *Developers - Charles Ryan, Rodney Thompson *Editors - Brian Campbell, Ray Vallese, Val Vallese *Managing Editor - Penny Williams *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Sean Glenn, Robert Raper *Graphic Designer - Abigail Fein, Laura Kerbyson, Chris Hanis *Cartographer - Todd Gamble *Graphic Production Specialist - Angelika Lokotz *Cover Artist - Tommy Lee Edwards *Interior Artists - Anthony Waters, Daniel Gelon, Darrel Riche, Scott Fischer, Jon Foster, Marc Sasso, Matt Hatton, RK Post, Tommy Lee Edwards, Vindo Rams *Category Manager - Anthony Valterra *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Vice President of Publishing - Mary Kirchoff *Project Manager - Martin Durham *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Lucas Licensing Eitor - Michelle Vuckovich *Lucas Licensing Art Director - Iain Morris ''Online dodatki: *J't'p'tan: A Web Enhancement for Coruscant and the Core Worlds Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)